zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
A Real Hero
Outrunning the earth itself is the only way yo stop Sigrid from destroying the UK Cast * Jamie Skeet * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * ANNIE * Sigrid Hakkinen * Veronica McShell * Harry * Jules Plot Ain't Going That Way Janine suggests using a sprinkler system to avoid being overrun by lava. While you run you hear from Jules; if you and Jamie manage to make contact, the crew of the nuclear submarine, Undaunted, would rather die than fire on the UK. Human-Steamed-Buns Sigrid taunts you and Jamie, to the annoyance of Veronica, who's made a breakthrough on controlling ANNIE. You just about turn on the sprinklers, but now have to outrun a cloud of steam! Find The Opposite Door Even if you stop the nuclear launch, Sigrid will still have Veronica and ANNIE. Whatever Veronica's doing to ANNIE stops you entering the subsidiary control room, so you'll have to find another way. Get To That Control Room Veronica's changed ANNIE in such a way that you can't out run her. Luckily, despite being with Sigrid, Veronica is still on your side. She uses her control of ANNIE to help you. Before She Works It Out Finally you and Jamie make it to the subsidiary control room and hack into Sigrid's signal. As she orders the Undaunted to launch missiles Sam and Jules cut in, explaining the situation, convincing them not to fire. One problem solved, now you just have to reach Sigrid. She Could Get Away Inside the main control room Sigrid holds you at gunpoint, while she orders ANNIE to launch a boat. Veronica thinks she can still help you catch up, but you'll have to hurry. Just For Now? As you run, Veronica talks you and Sam through her plan; inspired by Moonchild, she can transfer her personality into ANNIE to fix the AI, but it means destroying her brain. Far End Of The Island Even with her body gone, Veronica is still helping you. She instructs you to vent the magma in the direction of Sigrid's boat, and it completely engulfs her. The land has claimed its own. S06E40 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript walls crack SAM YAO: The volcanoe’s blown! JANINE DE LUCA: It’s not a volcano, Mr. Yao. It’s a geothermal energy well. JAMIE SKEET: There’s a river of hot lava melting straight through a steel door. We never had training in volcanoes in the fire service, but it looks a lot like a volcano to me. JANINE DE LUCA: That lava will keep moving. It will move faster than you can run. Your only chance is to get to the sprinkler systems. They are extremely powerful and will create an enormous flood of water. If you turn them on manually, the sea water will turn the lava back into rock. That should create a barrier which will protect you from the heat. SAM YAO: Okay, okay. That sounds like a workable plan, yeah. And coincidentally, stops me from thinking about how Veronica is back working with Sigrid who is going to instruct a nuclear submarine to bomb the UK. Okay! Uh, manual override on the sprinklers. Yes. Um, uh, yeah! There’s one on the way to the island. Head down that corridor with the yellow walls. JANINE DE LUCA: Very good, Mr. Yao. Runner Five, Your Majesty, I have a message for you from the Exmoor Militia. If I may play it? JAMIE SKEET: Play it while we run, yeah? Time and hot magma wait for no man. JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, play the message. JULES: Runner Five, Your Majesty. We, the Exmoor Militia… we just want you to know that… we’re sure that our husbands and wives on board the nuclear submarine, the Undaunted, would want to be sacrificed rather than used to destroy the country. If you manage to get to that transmitter and speak to them directly, if the nuclear countdown has gone too far, if it’s impossible to stop it without scuttling the vessel… we want you to know that we think you should order them to destroy the vessel. If that’s your only choice, we think that’s the best one. JAMIE SKEET: Message received, Janine. Tell them. Come on, Five! We’ve only got a few minutes to save the country. Plus, if we don’t get to that sprinkler system, we’ll be roasted alive, and I ain’t going out that way! JAMIE SKEET: It’s gaining on us, Janine. You sure we can get there in time? JODY MARSH: You’re going well, Your Maj. You should be able to see the sprinkler override right at the end of that tunnel. The big blue handle. JAMIE SKEET: Oh yeah. I see it. We can make that. Five, just don’t look back. SIGRID HAKKINEN: It does seem appropriate to me, King Jamie, that you are going to be eaten by your very own country. Meanwhile, I go from strength to strength. I have the finest weaponry, the finest minds with me. There’s no problem here, believe me. Tell them, Veronica. VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh. sighs I’m just in the middle of doing this. Do I really have to - ? Oh, I see. Um. It’s quite interesting! I have one of those neural nets that Mr. Kytan used with your Moonchild problem, Runner Five. I think I can use it to interface directly with ANNIE and bring her under my control permanently. It’s quite exciting! She’s a very advanced machine. SAM YAO: Oh, Veronica. We had all these conversations about right and wrong. We watched 12 Angry Men together like, six times! And talked about standing up for what’s right. I really thought she’d got it. JANINE DE LUCA: You can’t blame yourself, Mr. Yao. We relied on Miss McShell too much because we had no choice. We knew she would always go where the most interesting problem was. Even this morning she was trying to talk about researching the Viking zombies again. She’s unpredictable! None of this is your fault, Mr. Yao. The responsibility lies with me. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, well, we can have the “who’s worst mentor” competition after we save the UK, but right now, we’re about to get roasted alive. Five, grab that lever and pull it! gushes Right, Five. The water’s hit the lava. We’ve got about 45 seconds before that cloud of steam and dust gets here and turns us into human steamed buns. We’ve got to get through that next steel door. Come on, run! SAM YAO: Wow, that door behind you is buckling like the grill pan in my old oven the safety officer told us wasn’t supposed to be able to get up to 420 degrees centigrade. JANINE DE LUCA: The metaphor is apt, Mr. Yao. Except that the steam is likely to be closer to a thousand degrees centigrade. Runner Five, King Jamie, you must keep moving. You are very close to the subsidiary control room now, where we should be able to intercept the Minister’s transmissions to the Undaunted. SAM YAO: You just need to get to the end of that metal walkway and climb down. There’s a red door at the bottom for the subsidiary control room. JAMIE SKEET: We’re on it. And the sound of that volcano behind us is pretty motivating, eh, Five? SAM YAO: You’re nearly there. Janine, do you know how Veronica got to Sigrid? JANINE DE LUCA: Exactly as she said, Mr. Yao. The Minister sent an automated launch for her, controlled by ANNIE. SAM YAO: So even if we stop this nuclear launch - which we should definitely do, just to be clear - Sigrid will still have control of this incredibly powerful AI, and she’ll have Veronica? JANINE DE LUCA: It would seem so, Mr. Yao. sighs After my long months away, I was delighted to see that Miss McShell had reintegrated so well back into Abel. None of us were minded to bring up her previous collaboration with the Minister. She is, after all, very young. But perhaps we were wrong. Perhaps there should have been punishment. Consequences. Hmm. I cannot think the Minister will be a safe guardian for her. JAMIE SKEET: door handle Sam, Janine? Bit of a problem here. The door leading to that subsidiary control room - it’s locked. SAM YAO: No, it can’t be. Oh, bugger. No, I can see it now. Something Veronica’s doing is extending ANNIE’s reach through different systems in the facility. She’s taken that door, but not the one on the other side. Uh, okay. Right. You’re on the outside of a large, square, concrete room. You can’t see that it’s all one room because there are walls in the way, but you need to turn left at the next gantry and then keep going straight until you hit a wall. Then left, and you’ll find the opposite door. Go! JAMIE SKEET: door handle This door’s locked, too, Sam. SAM YAO: Argh! She’s too fast for us. Whatever she’s doing, however Veronica has interfaced with ANNIE, she’s got her working faster and faster. I think this facility had much less cybersecurity than any others because Valmont’s people abandoned it a year before the apocalypse. It never got the latest patches and updates. It’s probably the ANNIE that’s most vulnerable in the whole system. Oh God, we’re not going to get there in time! ANNIE/VERONICA MCSHELL: Um, excuse me? Excuse me, King Jamie? It’s me, Veronica. JAMIE SKEET: Veronica? You’re coming out of one of ANNIE’s speakers. Veronica, if you can hear me, you’ve got to help us! This is all wrong. The Minister is not a good person. You can’t stay with her. You can’t help her. She’s trying to kill everyone! ANNIE/VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh. Yes. Sorry. Yes, of course I know that. I just… there was only one way. This is amazing, actually. I’m interfaced with ANNIE, and I can feel what it’s like to be her. I think… it’s very hard. She’s very fractured. Oh. Um, would you like me to open that door for you? JAMIE SKEET: Yes. opens VERONICA MCSHELL: There. It’s open. Please, go to the subsidiary control room and stop the Undaunted. Only… don’t stop me from doing this, okay? JAMIE SKEET: Five, the door’s open. We’ve got to get to that control room now! JAMIE SKEET: All right, Five, we’ve made it. We must be under the island now. Sam, what do we do now? SAM YAO: Okay, okay. Put that jammer we gave you in the red slot to your right, and turn the dial on your left to 165. Press the two green buttons together, and - SIGRID HAKKINEN: distant Commander of the Undaunted, this is your second order. Confirm order. SAM YAO: All right, Five, if you turn up the blue dial, I’ll be able to break into their comms. SIGRID HAKKINEN: louder Fire nuclear missiles at the following targets in the United Kingdom: London, Birmingham, Aberystwyth - SAM YAO: Yeah. Undaunted, don’t do that. HARRY: Who… who is that? SAM YAO: Me. I’m no one important. Just a radio operator, man. But if this works, I’ve got someone here who wants to talk to you. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Repeat. Empty your cargo of 16 missiles at cities as follows - JULES: No, darling, don’t. HARRY: Jules! JULES: Yes. laughs Darling, Harry, it’s me. It’s Jules. The Minister - the woman who’s just given you the codes - she’s bad. She’s not the chain of command. She’s not a legitimate force. Harry, please. Don’t do it. Don’t do it. HARRY: Jules… I haven’t heard your voice in so long! How are the boys? Are they alive? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Commander, this is a direct order. Open fire on the United Kingdom! JULES: The boys are fine, sweetheart. Growing up well and hardy. Can’t wait to see you. laughs I’m here with Janine De Luca. She was an agent with Special Forces. Things are… a bit different. Jamie? JAMIE SKEET: I’m the king. Well, I was 37th in line. I think you can look me up in some book. James Skeet. The rest of them died, and now I’m the king. A lot of bad things have gone down in the UK. The world isn’t like what it was. And what’s happened is, one bad woman has got hold of the codes to order you to fire on the rest of us, because that’s what she does. JULES: Yes. That’s what she does. Instead of working together for everyone’s benefit, she gets together with the worst people who just want to look after themselves. SAM YAO: Yeah. Instead of playing on hope, she plays on fear. JANINE DE LUCA: Instead of building, she wants to destroy. JAMIE SKEET: But that’s not what we’re about! And we don’t think it’s what you’re about, either. Don’t fire. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Commander! Open fire! HARRY: No, I… I don’t think I will. SAM YAO: Five, this has to be over. You’re under the island now. Jamie and Jules will keep talking to the captain, but if you head down that tunnel to your left, you’ll find Sigrid in her main control room in the island. Quickly, before she works out Veronica helped us. Go. opens SIGRID HAKKINEN: You! Runner Five. It’s you, again. Everywhere I go, thorn in my side, canker in my flesh! You traitor to England, you saboteur. SAM YAO: Careful, Five. She’s got a gun. JANINE DE LUCA: And she’s got nothing left to lose. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Do you think I have nothing left? I have always got something left. I’ll start again. I’ll do it better this time. Van Ark loved me. It was always me. And I’m the one to keep his work going. ANNIE, ready my motor launch at my private island. ANNIE/VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes, Minister. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I’m leaving now, and when I come back, it will be with my own private army. ANNIE will protect me. As long as I have her, I have everything. Oh, and by the way, as I know you’re listening, Mr. Yao, you do know I had your sister, don’t you? Well, you’ll never find her now. SAM YAO: What? opens What, Sigrid had my sister? ANNIE/VERONICA MCSHELL: Runner Five? It’s me, Veronica. The Minister’s right. She still does have some control of ANNIE. She could get away. Please, go after her down that side tunnel. If you keep her in your sights, I have an idea. But you must hurry. Please! JAMIE SKEET: Yeah. You go after her, Five. After what she did to my roller girls, she deserves everything she’s got coming. ANNIE/VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh. Runner Five, I think I’ve tapped into your earpiece. It’s me - static VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh! laughs That’s better. My own voice. Yes, hello. It’s me, Veronica. I’m using ANNIE’s systems. They’re really quite extensive. Can you hear me, Sam? SAM YAO: Um, yeah. Uh, yeah, I can. Um, you okay, Veronica? Plugged into the Matrix? VERONICA MCSHELL: Something like that. Um, listen, I have an idea. I don’t think you’ll like it, but I do think it’s the best plan. You see, the Minister is right. Because she is the highest government official in the country, she’ll always have some control over ANNIE. At least, ANNIE in her current form. And the good part of ANNIE is weakening. It’s funny, I… I can see the problem. It’s a personality thing. She’s too much of a people-pleaser. She needs a proper coherent personality. SAM YAO: Uh… what are you doing, Veronica? VERONICA MCSHELL: I think it will only hurt for a moment, you see. It’s my choice. SAM YAO: Veronica, what are you doing? VERONICA MCSHELL: I got the idea from what Moonchild did to Runner Five. A person in another person. A personality transfer, only Moonchild couldn’t transfer herself completely. To do that, you’d need to do what Simon did on top of the ice cream tower. You have to destroy the brain. SAM YAO: Veronica, this - this has been an awful year for all of us, and we know you feel guilty about what happened, and what the Minister persuaded you to do, but - but there must be another way! We’ll fight the Minister, we’ll fight bad ANNIE. That’s what we do. You don’t need to do this, Veronica! VERONICA MCSHELL: No, I know. But I want to. It’s… beautiful. The closer I get to her, the more I can see - static ANNIE/VERONICA MCSHELL: - everything. SAM YAO: Veronica! VERONICA MCSHELL: Five, keep running. I haven’t quite got control of my faculties yet, but you… you’ve always been something I could rely on. Will you be my arms and legs, just for now? opens, motor rumbles JANINE DE LUCA: The Minister’s on her motor boat. His Majesty is scouring that facility, looking for Miss McShell, but she doesn’t want to be found. VERONICA MCSHELL: It’s all done, now, Janine. All over bar the shouting, as they say. Five, we do need to stop the Minister now. Can you take a sighting for me, please? Do you see that concrete pillar with “Emergency Valve” written on it? Turn the pointer in the direction of the Minister’s boat. That’s good. Now we need to vent the magma. Pull the switch. I did know she was a bad person. You didn’t have to teach me anything. I always knew, even when I was with her. Here it comes now. The Wakened Land. splashes SAM YAO: Oh my God, it - there’s… the sea is bubbling, like it’s in a kettle. It’s bubbling, and boiling, and-and the steam, and… Wow. I mean, that’s sort of… it’s beautiful, really. There’s a volcano rising up out of the ocean. It’s so fast. I didn’t know it’d be so fast. Black earth and fire just rushing out of the waves and steam. There are huge lumps of flaming rock pouring out, and well, one of them’s hit Sigrid’s boat. Whoa! And another. They’re burning straight through the hull, and… yeah. The boat is sort of beached on the side of the volcano, and a river of lava is flowing across the boat and over her, and, ugh! Well, she’s not coming back from that. Just like her loyalists said, the land has claimed its own. Thank you, Five. No more Minister. Not now, or ever coming back. I… might never find out about my sister. VERONICA MCSHELL: I have a motor boat waiting for you at the far end of the island, Five. See that green flag? Run towards it. I want to take you home. SAM YAO: Veronica… is there really nothing we can do for you? VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh… no. Everything has already been done. I’m going to get some little robots to tidy away my - to tidy away my body. Maybe I can make myself a robot body. I’m not sure, actually. I think I’ve made the system quite stable, now. I’ve hived off bad ANNIE into a few small separate units. I can’t get rid of them, but I should be able to stop them from banding together again. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss McShell, I am so sorry this has happened. I’m so sorry you felt the need to do this. VERONICA MCSHELL: No, the thing is, it’s important. I know we have the cure now, but we’re going to need more than that. Sam, can you turn your cameras towards Battenbury? I can see some zombies just outside the eastern wall. You should look at them. SAM YAO: Battenbury? Uh, yeah. Right. Sorry, I just… one of the women in the baby factory said she might have met a Yao. She can’t remember. Sorry, yes. Cameras. Battenbury. Oh, it’s one of those zombies without the back of its head. A Viking type, indestructible. It’s wandering around. Man, there are a lot of dead bodies around there. VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes. Watch. SAM YAO: What - it’s bending down, that zombie. Ugh, ugh, ugh! It’s biting one of those corpses! Is it a cannibal? VERONICA MCSHELL: No. JANINE DE LUCA: No, Mr. Yao. Look. It’s infecting the corpses. That torso it just bit is rising again. But the country is full of half-buried corpses. VERONICA MCSHELL: And they’re all going to be brought back to life. glitches Oh yes, I think I knew that was going to happen.Category:Season Six Category:Mission